In business establishments serving cooked meals, the meals are often transported and served in hot bowls, as well as consumed from such bowls by customers. Such bowls are typically used in Asian cultures, where dining on extremely (temperature) hot food is common and desired. Protection of personnel and customers from contacting hot surfaces of the bowls and maintaining a meal in a bowl at desired temperatures represent a challenging task.